


Fight of the Century

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hi yeah i don't write seriously, humor... ish, ive never had a lover and now you know why, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: "Me and Matsukawa broke up."Iwaizumi froze, chopsticks to his mouth as the words were enough to stop him from the bite of his delicious steamed rice, looking over at the man who had his chair facing his desk, hands cradling his cheeks and lost in thought. No wonder he seemed so odd today, barely looking up at morning practice nor involving himself with the daily teasing of their beloved captain. Once more though it was lunch time, the usual self-pronounced foodie had no apparent food to speak of, not even attempting to steal the beef off Iwaizumi's plate.It also surely explained Matsukawa's absence, texting the coach in the morning citing aggravating tummy aches."What, why?" He asked in confusion and foremost surprise, rather concerned for both of his friends."Reprehensibledifferences and invasion of space." Hanamaki replied in a monotone, sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that day,Okay, that actually explained nothing.





	Fight of the Century

"Me and Matsukawa broke up."

Iwaizumi froze, chopsticks to his mouth as the words were enough to stop him from the bite of his delicious steamed rice, looking over at the man who had his chair facing his desk, hands cradling his cheeks and lost in thought. No wonder he seemed so odd today, barely looking up at morning practice nor involving himself with the daily teasing of their beloved captain. Once more though it was lunch time, the usual self-pronounced foodie had no apparent food to speak of, not even attempting to steal the beef off Iwaizumi's plate.

It also surely explained Matsukawa's absence, texting the coach in the morning citing aggravating tummy aches.

"What, why?" He asked in confusion and foremost surprise, rather concerned for both of his friends.

" **Reprehensible** differences and invasion of space." Hanamaki replied in a monotone, sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that day,

Okay, that actually explained nothing.

Iwaizumi was about to question him further until he saw a tall and familiar figure stroll into the room. 

Matsukawa Issei looked practically unscathed, the same as any other day. As soon as he spotted the two, he paused and walked in their direction.

When Hanamaki noticed him, he placed his arms on Iwaizumi's desk and buried his face deep into them.

"Oi Mattsun," Iwaizumi called, Matsukawa raised his hand to greet him, "Makki told me you two broke up. Why?"

There was no need to beat around the bush. If they could fix it right here, right now, it would save some potential heartache and awkwardness down the line. And even if they did go their separate ways, he hoped that it wouldn't affect their friendship nor their team dynamics.

Matsukawa paused in confusion, gave one look at his 'ex-boyfriend' before sighing long and hard, "Is that what he said?" Iwaizumi grew even more confused, Matsukawa a little irate, "Well, if you must know, I did one of the worst things a boyfriend could ever do. I ate the last of his pringles-can without telling him." Hanamaki had that particular box for a while and the expiration date was rather close anyway.

His rather "condescending tone" didn't sit right with Hanamaki who sat up and turned his chair slightly towards him, "I'm sorry. Oh, you mean my FAVORITE pringles chips? The one I had to take a bus 45 minutes for since it's such a rare brand and only available at Tabby's Convenience? Hold it, wait a second, I probably would have ignored that fact if you weren't so...unapologetic about it!" He turned his back to him frustratedly, stirring closer towards Iwazumi's desk, who in turn was staring at him in massive disbelief, "Oh I mean, who are you talking to Iwaizumi? I don't hear or see anything!"

"Jesus Christ Makki."

Matsukawa sighed, rolling his eyes. Reaching his hand into his bag, he closed the distance between them, settling behind Hanamaki who refused to even look at him, "You're such a troublesome kid." He muttered softly, sliding a hand over the rather tense individual's shoulder, and tapping a new DELUXE Bangkok Grilled Chicken Wing pringles-can against his chest.

"!!!" Hanamaki let out what could be described as a nonhuman shriek, taking it immediately and popping it open. He practically ripped off the aluminium foil with his bare teeth, took a deep breath of the overwhelming scent before burying himself deep into the heavens.

Matsukawa shrugged his other arm around Hanamaki's shoulder, pressing a deep kiss onto the back of his head, loving the way Hanamaki relaxed against his arms. Hanamaki had his uneaten lunch stored in his bag, having been too upset to eat anything. He offered it to _his_ kind, generous, loveable boyfriend of the century! who agreed to share it with a chuckle. 

"Wait... Is this the reason you missed practice and most of first/second period?" Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

He swooped down, and took a chip that Hanamaki fed to him, looking at Iwazumi as he gobbled it down quickly. And with the most nonsensical voice he could muster, said, "Tabby's convenience doesn't open until 10."


End file.
